


the only hoax I believe in

by yuriooooooooo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst?, Feels, I can’t write tags anymore, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Song: hoax (Taylor Swift), Yes Kuroo pursues Biology, hngngngngngngnngng, kuroyaku - Freeform, lol, rawr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuriooooooooo/pseuds/yuriooooooooo
Summary: Everyone’s soulmate is connected by a song distinct to only them, Kuroo wonders why theirs had to dig up painful memoriesPlease be nice, I wrote this at 5 am with my half asleep brain refusing to go into slumber
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 25





	the only hoax I believe in

**Author's Note:**

> “Don’t want no other shade of blue but you”  
> \- Taylor Swift

Kuroo stared at the words glowing above his head

“hoax by Taylor Swift”

So, I guess that’s our song huh, Kuroo thought to himself, melancholy resting in the air as he sat in the library, alone

He sat to think about who he was linked to, and why did it have to be a song that reminded him of past relationships, all of which he missed, despite the steep downhill slope it followed.

Kuroo reached into his jacket pocket and took out his jacket, revealing Bokuto’s number, calling him. 

He answered the call, and as he expected, an enthusiastic and loud Bokuto answered

“KUROO, ME AND AKAASHI ARE SOULMATES”

“Oh really? congrats Bo, I know how much you love him”

I mean, it was expected, those two were practically made for each other.

“What song did you two get?” He asked

“Well, it’s this one by Katy Perry? The One That Got Away?”

Kuroo stayed silent, not wanting to answer the same question.

“It’s pretty sad, like ‘In Another Life, I would make you stay’ well, I’ll definitely make Akaashi stay with me in this one, right ‘Kaashi?” 

He heard the joyful owl shout from his phone, a barely audible “of course” coming from Akaashi in the distance

“Well, you go back to your boyfriend, I’m gonna head to class now, call you later”

He heard a small “see you later Kuroo” before hanging up and placing his phone back in his jacket, books in hand, getting ready to leave for Biology.

He walked through the halls from the library, the same air of numbness from earlier, following him.

He dazed out while walking, only startling back to reality when he felt a smaller figure hit by his left arm. He looked behind to see a small figure with short brown hair, crying

“Watch it” he said, before running off to where he was headed

Kuroo stood there for a while, letting people push pass him, and letting time rush by, wondering who that man was, and why did he feel a strange connection to him.

***

Kuroo sat on the dock of the university’s lake, trying to wash out the reliving memory of toxic pasts with the bitter taste alcohol and tears.

He can hear the lapping of water by the wooden poles that supported the dock, cold night wind surrounding him while he sat alone in darkness. Stars blanketing his whole view as he sat in his own sadness.

More tears came down, as he thought of exes he thought he could help, and toxicity he thought he could balance out, all of which resulted to nothing but heartache on his behalf. 

His hand felt themselves wrap around the glass bottle of beer that he brought in with him, despite it being restricted on campus grounds. When he heard footsteps coming near him.

He looked behind him, seeing a small figure, head hanging low, aura of sadness surrounding them. It was the same boy that bumped into him earlier. He heard soft singing from the figure approaching the dock, sniffles and voice cracks as he continued to sing lyrics. Lyrics that Kuroo recognized

“Your faithless loves the only hoax I believe in”

“Don’t want no other shade of blue, but you”  
Kuroo felt the lyrics escaping from his lips voluntarily, covering his mouth after realizing singing.

The small figure looked up at Kuroo, surprised to see someone else who already had plans on the dock.

“Oh I’m sorry I thought the dock was empty and I thought I could uhm” the smaller figure backing up to leave

“No no no, it’s fine, you can sit here too”

The smaller male took up the invitation, and sat beside Kuroo, feet dangling across the wood as his hands wrapped around the bottle of beer that Kuroo offered him. 

“So what brought you here” Kuroo stared into the smaller figure with curiosity, unable to mask his own sadness that he was still trying to drown out

“My boyfriend broke up with me” 

The boy took a swig of beer before speaking again

“Turns out, jealousy was a cancer, and he was at stage 4.”

The boy sat in silence for a while, looking at the starry sky before speaking up again

“Why did I even stay with him? He was so envious of everyone, it was suffocating, and debilitating. I couldn’t talk to my friends without him getting suspicious, even tried to delete their contacts from my phone”

Kuroo sighed, letting the cold air flow around them, as the boy continued

“Then this whole soulmate thing goes into the equation. He got mad at me because we didn’t have the same song, even though I have no control over that, saying he’s gonna cut the throat of the person who had the same song as me. Then I broke up with him this morning, I couldn’t take it anymore”

The boy chugged more alcohol before turning to Kuroo

“How about you? Why are you here?”

Kuroo looked at the boy beside him, eyes swollen from crying, sniffling as he looked up into his eyes.

“Well, the song I got decided it was fun to dig up past relationships from my memory. I went into most of them, naive, and hopeful for the best, thinking I was the one that could maybe, just maybe, help them become better. But it turns our, people change, it’s just up to them if they choose to take a positive one”

Kuroo looked down at the water by his feet, utterly dark, yet calm

“Looks like this whole song thing really fucked both of us up huh” The boy said

“Morisuke Yaku, by the way”

“Kuroo Tetsurou”

They both sat there in silence, for a little bit, crickets in the background filling the quiet of the night. 

Kuroo looked at the boy sitting beside him, still wondering why he had a strange attachment to him, they just met, yet he was curious about him, he needed to know more.

Kuroo decided to break the silence between them

“So what song was it that caused you two to break up anyways?”

Yaku looked up at Kuroo, trying to keep his tone nonchalant

“It was nothing special, he got All Too Well by Taylor Swift, I however got hoax”

So I guess that answers it, why he was so eternally curious of this brunette

“Well, I guess, hello soulmate”

Yaku looked up at Kuroo, eyes ready to pop out from how shocked they were

“You’re joking” 

He wasn’t, in that moment, a glow sat overhead both of them

“hoax by Taylor Swift” floating on top of them

“Well, let’s hope our relationship doesn’t end like an actual hoax” Yaku exclaimed, a small laugh escaping his lips

“I hope not”

**Author's Note:**

> My half asleep brainrot who was procrastinating on sg work got inspired by this (https://vt.tiktok.com/ZSPAFaTA/) and thought, ooh weee let’s not work and write this instead, so here we are


End file.
